User talk:DBZGohuken
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Non Verus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 07:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:24, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:25, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm afraid your story did not meet some of the most basic of the quality standards. Some of the issues are extremely basic things which should have been corrected (i.e: not capitalising the pronoun "I"), while the storyline as a whole is nonsensical and difficult to understand due to the story's poor grammar and style of writing. I would suggest you look at basic English grammar and improve your story, before taking it to the Writer's Workshop for development. As it stands, I will not restore your story. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, since "didn't" is a contraction of "did not". | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:25, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follows a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through the Writer's Workshop or Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:03, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Blocked For blanking your talk page after a warning, you have been blocked for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:31, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes you did, here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure, allow me to list the worst ones: -Gratuitous gore without no discernible reason for the plot/story progression -Modifications made to the computer with gory/murder stuff -The main character being next Those were the ones that led to the deletion. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Marked for review template Hi there Goku *wink wink. I marked your story for review using a template. I didn't read all of it properly, but I spotted some QS (quality standards) issues. For example, you didn't capitalise your 'i's sometimes, and the grammar is a little off in some places. I would suggest proofreading your pasta. Please read Creepypasta Wiki:Quality Standards first, so you know what is acceptable on the wiki. I just marked it so someone else (perhaps an admin) could have a look later in more detail. Also, pastas only have one line spacing between paragraphs. There are two lines between each paragraph, and most of the paragraphs are only one line long. Your pasta clearly isn't a poem, so you need to make the paragraphs longer. Again, that will be stated in the QS article. Read the QS article carefully. In future, make sure all your stories follow the rules there. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask me or an admin: I think User:EmpyrealInvective and User:Underscorre are the most active admins on this wiki. If I cannot help you for any reason, I will refer you to an administrator. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:49, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Alright Goku. Just for your information, your pasta might be deleted if it's not up to standards, which I don't think it is. :Also, have you watched all the episodes of DBZ? :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait, holy shit... there's a new series?! Tell me more. Are we gonna be seeing more of Vegeta? ::[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, congratulations are in order all around. Congrats on posting a wall of text, riddled with capitalization, grammatical, wording, and story issues that was so far below our quality standards that I changed your warning to one that states if your upload another story with that amount of issues again, you will be banned for a day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) There's a copy. That being said, even without the formatting issue, it still would have been deleted for punctuation, capitalization, grammar, wording, and story issues. Fixing the format was not the only problem and doing so and re-posting it will result in its deletion and a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately you would need to do an appeal (see deletion message above) to reupload it, but doing so now would result in its denial. I would strongly suggest taking it to the writer's workshop for feedback. (Link is also in the deletion reason). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:39, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Questions #You need to submit a successful deletion appeal before you can reupload your story, otherwise, yes, you will be banned for at least a day. #The user ranks we have are (who can rename pages and quickly revert vandalism using the "rollback" tool), (who can move/close/remove/highlight forum posts), (who can (un)delete pages, (un)block users, (un)protect pages, etc) and (who can give and take admin and rollback status from other users, and give bureaucrat status to other users). In order to receive any of these rights, users must fulfil the requirements at this page. I hope that helps :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:57, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Conflicting Edits When another user conflicts your edit, your changes are still saved. When the notice comes up saying your edit was conflicted, scroll down to the bottom of the page, and your changes are saved in the box at the bottom. You can highlight all the text in that box and copy it, then open a new editing window (or the box at the top of that window), making sure to add the changes made by the editor that conflicted your edit (that's assuming the edit was productive). Inside there is thunder in your heart 20:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC) i love your site blog!Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Love your blogs! hi. my name is Gabriel Siner (female0, i am a total Dragon Ball Z fan! You need someone to update you in on it, let me know!!!!! Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story I'm not going to get too in-depth here as these issues were pointed out to you earlier by Underscorre and myself so if you want a full explanation, you can view the messages above. Your story was deleted for being well below our quality standards. Punctuation: You didn't punctuate any lines of dialogue/messages. (""You can't stop it""Just enjoy it" "Open up your mind, and you will feel it too"") You forget to put apostrophes in multiple contractions: "but thats when", etc. Formatting issues: You combined an entire conversation into one paragraph by accident. (""You can feel it tonight" "The wood has rotted away" "Take the time absorb it" "Their time is slipping away" "Stone all carved by hand" "Statues that resemble their faces" "They still breathe" "Come join us"" ) Capitalization issues: You forget to capitalize "I" multiple times: "i was terrified", "i reached him", "After a week i got the courage to play the game again.", etc. Typos: "A horrificly torn", "I'm preety sure", "pedastrians", etc. Story issues: I'm sorry but this is a very generic story and really does nothing to go beyond the 'spooky mod' concept which gets most video game pastas deleted nowadays. We are not looking for holding patterns and repeated/rehashed storylines. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, December 27, 2015 (UTC)